1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sputtering target and a semiconductor device manufactured using the sputtering target, and more particularly, to a sputtering target for manufacturing an alloy thin film having low resistivity and a semiconductor device manufactured using the sputtering target.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When a line width of a gate line decreases, the resistance of the gate line increases. To reduce the resistance of a conductor line such as the gate line, the resistivity of a material forming the conductor line can be reduced.
Doped polysilicon can be used as a conductive thin film for forming the conductor line. An electrical resistance can be reduced using a polycide structure, in which a metal silicide (for example, WSi2, TiSi2, TaSi2, or MoSi2) is deposited on polysilicon, a salicide structure, in which a metal and silicon are annealed, a structure using a pure metal silicide or metal nitride, or a structure using a metal. A metal gate can be used to improve the speed of the semiconductor device.
As an integration degree increases and a design rule decreases, a thickness of the semiconductor device may increase to obtain the same or improved electrical characteristics. However, since the thickness of the semiconductor device increases, the operating speed thereof may be reduced due to interference in the semiconductor device. Accordingly, a conductive thin film for forming a conductor line having the low resistivity is needed to obtain the same or improved electrical characteristics without increasing the thickness of the semiconductor device.